Fumble
Fumble the Acrobatic Seastar is a rare Moshling from the Fishies set in Moshi Monsters. Fumble is a starfish who enjoys performing acrobatic stunts. They are prone to accidents. Combination Biography Gimme five! Or four? Or how about three? Because when they're not cartwheeling along the seabed performing death-defying stunts, Acrobatic SeaStars spend most days gluing their pointy bits back on. They're a bit accident-prone, you see. Thing is, they can't resist showing off, even if it means tumbling face-first into a pile of poisonous seagrass. Now that's gotta hurt! A while back, I got mixed up in a crazy pile-up when I was snorkelling in Potion Ocean; a troupe of SeaStars bungeed off a coral formation straight onto my head. Luckily I still had my trusty hat on. Character Encyclopedia Main Yee-hah! It's showtime! Rock on down to Bleugh Lagoon for a five-star performance from Acrobatic SeaStars like Fumble. Death-defying bungee-jumping stunts will have you shuddering in your seat. Safety nets? Pah! These fearless Moshlings would rather crash-land on the seabed than ruin the wow factor of the show! Splat-tastic stars Acrobatic SeaStars are not intentionally dangerous, but they are the clumsiest Moshlings in all of Monstro City! In between entertaining the crowds and high-fiving their fans, you'll find the tumbling daredevils busy gluing themselves back together. If you're going to hang out with these fearless Fishies, it's probably best you take a first aid kit with you! Surf's up! When they're not performing, the thrill-seeking SeaStars love surfing. At the end of a busy day on the surf, they pick up their battered bodies and stumble home to the coral reefs at bleurgh Lagoon. Data File Moshling type: Fishies Species: Acrobatic SeaStar Habitat: Bleurgh Lagoon Fishie friends: Blurp, Stanley, Cali Notes: * Pink eyes glow with excitement. * Bright orange skin and a huge grin make this reckless show-off stand out. * Five bendy, bouncy limbs are suited to stunts. Mini Bio Gimme five! When they're not boinging along the seabed performing death-defying stunts, Acrobatic SeaStars spend the day gluing their pointy bits back on. And that's because they're a bit accident-prone. They can't resist showing-off, even if it means tumbling face-first into a pile of poisonous seagrass. Now that's gotta hurt! The Official Collectable Figures Guide These energetic Moshlings can be found amongst the coral reefs of Bleurgh Lagoon, or gathered on the beach showing off their moves. Acrobatic SeaStars love gymnastics, performing star jumps and slightly more death-defying stunts. The trouble is that they may be energetic and brave, but they're also some of the clumsiest sea creatures, so they're often to be found gluing their pointy bits back on! If only they could stop showing off, they might spend a lot less Rox on sea gluecumber and sticking plasters. Habitat These energetic Moshlings live amongst the coral reefs of Bleurgh Lagoon but often gather on the beach to break dance. Traits Personality Gnarly, fearless, full of beans. Likes Removing bandages and speed metal. Dislikes Safety nets and outboard motors. Trivia *Fumble is found in a plant when you look for Vincent Doorface's eye that Zoinks has hidden, in Season 1 Mission 8: Spooktacular Spectacular. *In the mission A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind, a Fumble pretzel can be seen in the vending machine at the baggage area. *Fumble dances among CocoLoco in the music video of Bongo Colada. *In Moshling Rescue!, Fumble is shown to have fangs. Gallery Animations Fumble animation.gif Fumble animation 2.gif Fumble animation 3.gif Fumble animation 4.gif Fumble1.png Fumble.png Fumble3.png Fumble6.png Fumble7.png Fumble8.png Other Cuddly Fumble.png|Cuddly Fumble Fumble Thump2.png|Thump O Glump Fumble Thump.png Merchandise Figures Fumble figure normal.jpg Fumble figure glitter purple.jpg Fumble figure glitter orange.png Fumble figure gold.png Fumble figure voodoo blue.png Fumble figure scream green.png Fumble figure ghost white.png Fumble figure pumpkin orange.png Fumble figure goshi blue.png Fumble figure goo green.png Fumble figure frostbite blue.png Fumble figure christmas tree green.png Fumble figure bauble red.png Fumble figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Fumble series 1.png TC Fumble series 2.png TC Fumble series 3.png TC Fumble series 4.png TC Fumble series 5.png Other Beach Postcard 1.png MV BC Fumble.png|Appearance in Bongo Colada MV STABR fumble.png SealifeFumble.png SealifeFindUs.png Baby Fumble.png|Baby Fumble Fumble mashem s3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems Fumble bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots garden set Fumble.png|Bobble Bots Set with Fumble FumbleWinter.png Top trump orange fumble.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Fumble_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Fumble_Back.png Fumble_Caught.png Fumble_Happy.png Fumble_Neon_Soup.png Fumble_Slide.png ShiShi_Fumble.png Twilight Fumble artwork.jpeg|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories S1M2 Fumble.png Category:Moshlings Category:Fishies Category:Rare Moshlings